


Caught in the Act

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Until Dawn [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take place:M.E. 752
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Until Dawn [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> **Take place:** M.E. 752

The return to school in the second year had passed without a hitch and Aurora, Noctis and Prompto were again in the same class. Although the workload is a little larger than the previous year, the young Princess tried to follow the same lifestyle as before.

Aurora was still training with Ignis twice a week, juggling between their respective schedules and the availability of the room. At the end of October, as usual, the two childhood friends met at the Crownsguard’s gymnasium. But as Ignis came out of the cloakroom and headed for the place, he met Gladiolus who had come to do the same, ready to open the door. It had been a while since he dreaded that day. The young advisor swallowed, putting his glasses back on his nose while trying to hide his rising nervousness. He suspected that Aurora must have been inside already and it was impossible to contact her or send her a message without attracting the attention of Gladiolus.

— Hey, Gladio. What are you doing here ?

— I was going to train a little. I see that I’m not the only one.

— Indeed.

— Do you mind if we share the gym?

— Of course not.

Ignis could not refuse such a request from a brother-in-arms and friend, especially since the training room was reserved for the Crownsguard of which both were part. Gladiolus opened the door and frowned as he saw the young Princess.

— Well, well…

Aurora jumped, not expecting to hear the voice of the young Shield of the King. She glanced at the two young men, caught in the act. Ignis, half hidden in the back of his comrade, looked sorry for not being able to hold him back.

— It seemed to me that your father didn’t want to see you with a weapon in your hand.

— That’s the case, yes.

— And what are you doing with this wooden sword?

— I’m training. Is it a problem for you ?

— A little, yeah. I don’t want to be reprimanded for your princely little fads.

But as he began to approach her to pick up her sword, Ignis stepped between them, resting his hand on his comrade’s shoulder.

— If there is a culprit here, it’s me. I agreed to take Aurora under my wing to train her.

— You? C'mon Iggy! Stop a bit of protecting her for once!

— It’s the truth. I didn’t want it initially, but I still preferred it than to see her with the men of Drautos.

Gladiolus winced, understanding his friend’s approach, but he found himself very embarrassed by the situation he was in now. He gauged Aurora, thoughtfully.

— Tell me, why do you want so much to learn how to fight?

— To protect those who are dear to me.

— And what exactly do you hope for? Enter the Crownsguard? Or maybe look like some Queens of Lucis?

— And why not both?

— You have ambition. More than your brother anyway. I like that.

The young Shield of the King went through the gymnasium to the arms rack to pick up a wooden sword before returning to the center of the room.

— I propose you a deal. Try to beat me, just to see what you’re worth, and I’ll decide about you after. That’s good for you?

Aurora smirked, as if waiting for that moment for years.

— It’s a deal!

— Gladio, go easy please …

Worried and protective by nature, Ignis was not reassured by this idea. However, he went to sit on one of the benches, hoping his friend would not hurt her. He suspected that he was going to push her to her limits to assess her current potential, even if he knew that the girl did not yet have access to her full faculties. Aurora and Gladiolus adopted the on guard position, face to face, looking straight into each other’s eyes.

— Ready?

— That’s when you want.

Gladiolus, much taller and imposing by his stature, rushed to her for a powerful blow. The girl blocked, stopping his blade. Her hands were shaking with the strength she needed to counter her opponent. As her arms slowly bent, he kicked her stomach, throwing her back a few steps. The breath a little cut, she had just enough time to recover that he returned to the charge. She narrowly dodged and put a little distance between them. She knew that the brute force was not her strong point and that in front of him, she would not hold long this way.

— That’s all you can do, Princess? Did Iggy not teach you better?

— It was just the warm up.

— I like this better !

At the new charge of Gladiolus, Aurora observed him in detail. Ignis had taught her to analyze the actions of her opponents in order to find the weak points and take advantage of them. Sure of herself, she warped at the last moment to dodge the young man’s attack. Finding herself behind his back, she put a tackle behind his knees to make him bend. Gladiolus, surprised by her sudden agility, slightly lost his balance. But Aurora, still under the effect of the royal magic, chained with a great speed and fluidity a series of movements. She threw her sword into the air, teleported by catching it and by her weight, she fell back, foot forward to flatten the young Shield of the King, arming her arm at the same time. He barely had time to turn around and raise his guard to block her blow, he found himself on the ground, falling from his height, the blade under the throat. Gladiolus looked at her, eyes wide. Aurora smiled at him, pulled off her sword and held out her hand to help him get up.

— I must say that I didn’t expect of that. Even your brother isn’t it at this stage. Anyway, I recognize well Iggy’s methods. How long have you been training her?

— Around one year.

Ignis joined them. The latter gave a small smile to the young Princess, proud of her.

— Regarding your case, Princess … You have potential. It would be stupid to ruin it. We can try with Iggy to support your request for permission to training you. On the other hand, as far as the Crownsguard is concerned, it doesn’t depend on us.

— I know well. It’s already very nice of you to try.

Gladiolus stretched, cracking his back, before resuming in a more playful tone.

— Well, our little duel made me hungry. Does it tell you to eat a bite in city?

— Why not.

— Iggy?

— I’m coming with you.

— The time to change us and to warn to not waiting for me for dinner.

— See you here in fifteen minutes?

— That’s works!


End file.
